House Remembers
by luv0817
Summary: Father daughter moments House remembers from her infancy to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory House stood staring. He watched as Lisa gently buttoned the long row down Abigail's dress and laugh, whispering something into her ear.

"Daddy?" Twenty year old, Abigail House asked in far off voice.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah; I'm fine," he blinked. Both Lisa and Abigail were starring at him funny. Once they realized he was okay, they both started giggling.

"Hey now," he smirked.

"So," Abigail asked, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful," he said without hesitation. Looking at them side-by-side, he noticed how much Abigail resembled her mother; same wavy brown hair, some cheek bones, same smile. Everything was Lisa, except the eyes; she had his clear blue eyes

"Excuse me," a small girl of eight, wearing a flower girl dress, appeared at the door. "They said I should come and fetch you, Dr. Cuddy."

"Thank you, Allie." She turned to Abigail. "I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too, Mama," Abigail kissed her cheek and went in for a hug.

"You don't want to crunch your gown."

"Oh, Mom," she rolled her eyes and squeezed her tightly.

"See you in a bit," she glanced at House once before slipping out the door.

"Almost time, Daddy," she whispered before returning to the mirror to check her make up and smooth out her gown. He still couldn't believe his little girl was getting married. It seemed impossible to him. Watching her apply the final touches, he couldn't help remember...

HRHRHRHR

Limping into the private hospital room, House, stood over the glass bassinet, his clear blue eyes transfixed on a sleeping baby. Abigail yawned and opened her matching blue eyes, as House gently stroked her tiny hand and kissed her cheek gently. Picking her up, he sat in the rocker beside the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife.

"Hey there, Beautiful," House whispered softly to his daughter. _His daughter. _He never realized the meaning and power behind those words, even during the past months, but holding her for the first time in the delivery room had changed everything.

Now, he couldn't seem to stop holding her, or looking at her, or thinking about her-- yes, the hard-ass, sarcastic, Dr. Gregory House was obsessed with his new born baby girl. Glancing over to make sure Lisa was asleep and comfortable he saw a look on her face he'd never seen before. Was it peace? Joy? Relief?

The pregnancy had been hard for Lisa, after two miscarriages; one early in the pregnancy and one in the seventh month, they almost gave up trying completely. As fate would have it, they were finally about to conceive again and although Abigail had been born a month early, she was in stable, but not excellent condition, which is why the doctors wanted to keep her overnight for observation.

"It's just you and me, Kiddo." House rocked her gently. "You really scared your mom and me, you know that? You sure where in a hurry to get here, but that's okay, we're glad to see you." Abigail responded by closing her eyes and yawning. "I can't believe you're yawning at me," he laughed when she did it a second time.

"Dr. House," a natal nurse appeared in the doorway. "I'm suppose to take Abigail back to the nursery." House nodded as he reluctantly handed Abigail over to the nurse, giving a her a quick kiss on the forehead before she was wheeled out.

HRHRHRHR

House was startled awake by a poke to the eye. "Abigail." Opening his good eye, he looked up to see eleven month old, Abigail sitting near his head.

"Dada." House was awake now.

"What did you say?"

"Dada. Dada."

Breezing into the room, Cuddy was fully dressed and on a quest. "Have you seen my earrings? The ones you got me for Christmas?"

"Did you-- did she--"

"What?"

"I think Abigail just said, Dada."

"House, she's eleven months old--"

"Dada," Abigail said in a more forceful voice. Cuddy flew to their side.

"Ohmigod!"

"I know!" House sat up and pulled Abigail to him.

"She would say "Dada" first, wouldn't she."

"Jealous."

"A little."

"Abigail, say Mama," House coached.

"Dada."

"No, Mama."

"House, it's okay. She was 'daddy's girl' since the day she was born."

"She'll say it."

"I know."

"Com'ere," he pulled Cuddy into a kiss. Abigail, not happy at being ignored, screamed.

"Abigail Marie House," House said firmly, "No screaming." Abigail's eyes started to tear up as her lip went into a pout. In a more gentle voice he explained as well as you could to an eleven month old, "You can't scream, Baby Girl." He tired to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away. Lisa laughed. "She's definitely your daughter," she teased, starting to walk out of the room.

HRHRHRHR

"Dad, PLEASE can I go, PLEASE." Nine year old, Abigail begged her father. "It's only for a week and everyone else from my class is going."

"What did you mother say?"

"I didn't ask her." House tried to hide his smile.

"Let's go talk to your mom, okay?"

"She'll say no. She never lets me do fun stuff."

"That's not true Abigail."

"Yes it is! Daddy, it's a special ballet camp and my class was picked to go. If I don't go I'll be humiliated."

"Where you get such words."

"Wilson."

"Well, he would know. Come on."

"Ballet camp?" Cuddy asked as the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." House kissed her quickly.

"Ewe. Get a room."

"Do you, or do you not, want to go to this ballet thing?" House asked.

"YES!"

"Well, let me talk it over with your mom and we'll let you know."

"By when?"

"Tonight."

"What time."

"Ten till never if you don't stop whining."

"Fine." Abigail stopped off.

"What do you think?" he asked as soon as she disappeared. Stooping down behind the banister, she kept quiet and listened.

"A week camp?"

"A week to ourselves."

"She'll be over an hour away."

"Barely."

"House."

He sighed. "Is it true "everyone is going"?"

"Technically, yes. Abigail's class was invited because they're competition champions."

"What do you think?"

"I think she's never been that far away from home."

"Where is it?"

"New York. It's being hosted by American Ballet Federation."

"We could always go to New York for the week. That way if she gets homesick, we'll be there."

"I can't take off."

"Of course you can. With that new broad--"

"Dr. Mason--"

"Running the hospital, you have plenty of time. I don't want to say no, Lise, but I also don't want to leave her in NYC by herself-- at nine! Plus, we could use the time."

"Fine okay. I'll talk to Barbara tomorrow and get off time worked out for us."

"YES!" Abigail popped up from behind the counter.

"Ahem," House cleared his throat. "Young Lady."

"Sorry, Daddy." She ran to her mother. "So I can really go."

"Yes. You can go."


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting his tie, House cleared his throat that suddenly went dry. In a few moments, he would be walking Abigail down the aisle and lose her to a young medical student name Jake. _What kind of name is Jake anyway?_ House thought silently.

"Dad. This is it," he heard her say as the chapel doors swung open and they began the long walk.

HRHRHRHR

"What do you know about this... _boy_?" House asked with distain as he cut up tomatoes for a salad. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and continued to chop the salad.

"_Michael_, is fourteen years old, is an excellent student, and loves to play soccer. And, according to our daughter, 'is the most awesome guy she's ever know'. House winced at the last part. HE was suppose to be the most awesome guy his thirteen year old daughter knew.

"I don't know, Lisa. I mean, thirteen is awful young to be- dating," he gulped the last word.

"It's not really "dating", Greg, they're going to the movies with Michael's older brother and his girlfriend. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Sure, with Michael's older brother devouring his girlfriend's face, Michael will be free too-"

"Have you met Abigail?" Cuddy stopped chopping the salad and reached over to House, taking his hands in hers. "We need to trust her, Greg. If she doesn't think we trust her, she won't care what happens because she won't have anyone to disappoint." House sighed.

"I DO trust her," House insisted. "I just don't trust _him_."

"So, what do you think?" Abigail bounced into the kitchen wearing a summer dress with white leggings and bright yellow heels.

"Your shoes are blinding me," House said blandly.

"Da-ad."

"Wha-at?"

"They aren't blinding, they're stylish. Cameron picked them out for me."

"Of course."

"Gregory," Cuddy scolded. "I think you look lovely, Abigail."

"Thanks, Mom! I can't believe I'm FINALLY going out with Michael! This is SO exciting!" Abigail screeched. House's stomach was turning flips again.

"So, ah, this Michael guy-"

"Don't worry, Dad," she cut him off. "Michael is the most awesome guy EVER! You're going to love him." Cuddy looked over to see House trying to cover a hurt look. "I mean he's the smartest guy in our class and he wants to be a doctor-- just like you dad! Isn't that awesome! Plus, he great at soccer and says he LOVES to watch me dance! Andrea and Kaitlyn say I'm the luckiest girl EVER!" Without waiting for any response, she bounded out of the room.

"Don't," Cuddy warned.

"Abigail, could you come back in here for a second please," House called down the hall.

"Sure, Dad, what's up?"

House cleared his throat. "Look, I know you like this kid and you think he's "awesome" and all, but--" House stopped short when he saw his daughters eyes get wide with anticipation and he knew then that he really did trust his daughter. "Just have a good time, okay. And, don't be too ditzy."

"DAD!" Abigail laughed. "I'm not a ditz!" The door bell sounded and Abigail started jumping around. "Ohmigod, they're here! Dad, will you get it-- please." Reluctantly, House limped to the front hall. Opening the door, he saw a younger version of himself; tall, lanky, with semi-spiky hair and a cocky smile.

"Good evening, Dr. House." He extended his hand. "I'm Michael; here for Abigail."

"Come in." Stepping in, House shut the door behind them forcefully. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"We're going to the movies with my older brother Evan and his girlfriend, Nic."

"And, where are Evan and Nic?"

"In the car." House could see Michael's cockiness waver and moved in.

"I'd like to speak with Evan."

"Um, okay." Michael disappeared out the door.

"Dad! What'd you do?!" Abigail panicked.

"Sorry, I told him he has to marry you and he freaked."

"DAD!"

"Relax. I want to talk to Evan, so he went to fetch him." Abigail relaxed a little.

"Please don't embarrass me, Dad."

"You'd better finish getting ready." As soon as she disappeared, Michael reappeared at the door with Evan. Instead of the sixteen or seventeen year old he had expected, Evan was at least in college, maybe even older and except for the six inches or so between them, they could almost pass for twins.

"Dr. House."

"Evan?"

"I know, I'm older then you thought."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm twenty-two. I was just accepted to the Medical Centre."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I did my undergrad in California, but decided to move home to finish out my education. That's how I met your wife."

"Hey, Abigail," Michael pipped up, when Abigail finally popped into the hall.

"Hi, Michael." Looking from her dad to Michael she asked, "Are we ready?"

"Why don't you two wait in the car with Nic for a sec, okay?" said Evan.

"Okay," Michael shrugged. "It was nice to meet you, Dr. House." House nodded and then got a surprise as Abigail kissed him lightly on the cheek before saying, "Bye, Dad," and heading out the door.

"Nic and I will take good care of them, Dr. House. You have my word," Evan assured House before he too disappeared behind the door. Hopping back into the living room, House tried to figure out what had just happened. His Abigail was on her first date and instead of the panic that gripped made his insides turn last time, it was the feeling of loss that made him sad.


	3. Chapter 3

House sat in his office, bored. It was late into the night and he had sent the ducklings to get some test done on their latest case, now they were awaiting the results. Leaning back in his chair, House was tossing a ball in the air when he suddenly he got a weird feeling. As he went to grab his cain, the phone rang.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Greg," came Cuddy's voice.

"Where's Abigail?"

"She's here. In the emergency room." Slamming down the phone, House grabbed his cain and raced out of the office.

"House!" Cameron spotted him.

"Not now." House growled. Before Cameron could respond, he hopped into the elevator and pushed Lower Level.

"Greg, she's fine!" Cuddy greeted him when the doors opened.

"Where is she"?"

"Over there," she pointed to the curtain. "She and Michael were sideswiped by another car. Abigail's has a wrist fracture and a few bruises, but Michael's in surgery." Throwing open the curtain, House saw his broken daughter laying sideways on the gurney.

"Daddy!" Abigail sat up quickly, throwing her arms around her father. "How's Micaehl. No one will tell me anything, they brought him separately and--"

"Are you okay?" House ignored his daughter's questions.

"I'm fine-"

"What happened?"

"Michael and I were driving home and this car came out of nowhere-"

"Who was driving?"

"I don't know. Some guy-"

"No, your car?"

"Oh, I was driving. Where is Michael, Dad?"

House sighed. His daughter had inherited his stubbornness.

"He's in surgery."

"What!" Abigail attempted to jump off the bed."

"Abigail, stay." House commanded.

"I want to see him!"

"You can't."

"The observation room."

"I'm sorry, Abigail, no."

"But Daddy, please--" she pleaded.

"What do you need it to rest--"

"I don't want to rest!" Abigail screeched. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Cameron is going to take you up to a room. As soon as Michael's out of surgery, I will let you know, okay?" Abigail shook her head. Cuddy's appeared at the curtain, holding a chart and a worried expression.

"Greg, can I talk to Abigail alone for a second?" House tried to meet his wife's eyes, but Cuddy was looking at their daughter.

"Sure. I, uh, need to check on my patient anyway. Get some rest!" House kissed his daughter's head and hobbled out of the E.R. and back to the third floor.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Tired and my arm hurts."

"Abigail--" Cuddy began.

"Mom, what's going on? Michael's okay, right?"

"Michael's doing well. He's in recovery right now." Abigail sighed and Cuddy continued. "This isn't about Michael anyway, Abigail."

"What's going on?"

"We need to know what you and Michael took tonight."

"Nothing."

"Abigail."

"I told you, the guy can into us."

"Yes, because you ran a stop sign."

"No, I didn't."

"That's not what the police reports indicate."

"Well, they're wrong. I wasn't, I'm not on anything. Test me."

"What's this then?" Cuddy held up a small bottle. "Well, it does say "House" on it, but is that your name after the comma because I don't remember naming my baby girl, Gregory."

"You didn't name me, Dad did."

"You know what I mean, Abigail. Why are you taking your father Vicodin."

"It's not what you think, Mom. I just don't think he should be taking so much, so I swiped them. You can count them if you want, they're all there." Cuddy exhaled slightly, sitting beside her daughter.

"I've been trying to wean your father off his Vicodin long before you were born, there's no stopping him. Believe me, I tried." House stood outside the curtain listening to their conversation. He hadn't realized the effect of his drug intake on his daughter. Taking out his hidden stash, he did a once over on the bottle before tossing it in the nearest bin.

HRHRHRHR

Reaching the end of the aisle, House gave Abigail's hand a quick kiss before letting go. His mind was trailing off again when he heard the pastor ask, "Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"Her mother and I." House dropped in his seat and Cuddy grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. The last time he felt this kind of pain, Abigail had started university.

HRHRHRHR

"I did it!" Abigail ran screaming into the kitchen, waving a piece of paper in her hand. "Mom! Dad! I got into early admission! Listen: Dear Ms. House, we are pleased to announce you've been accepted for early admission into Harvard University. Term begins 1 July. Included is a list of documents that will need to be filled out and sent in as soon as possible. Congratulations and we looked forward to seeing you in July." House's heart was in conflict as he was ecstatic that his daughter had been accepted to the school of her choice, but saddened that it was all the way in Boston.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm fine, Abigail."

"You're upset that I'm going so far away."

"No."

"Yes."

"I knew I shouldn't've let you go to that camp when you were nine. Ever since then, you've been itching to get away." Abigail rolled her eyes towards her mother who was hiding a smile behind her mug.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned House?

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I started it so long ago, but people seem to keep finding it, which love. This is the end, for now-- who knows there may be a sequel.

The deed was done, his daughter was now a married woman. He watched in slow motion as Jake and Abigail made their entrance into the ballroom, to the dance floor for their first dance; camera's flashing and people cheering.

HRHRHR

"We should be there in a few-- I thought you were saving us seats-- okay, I love you too. Bye." House slipped his mobile phone back into the middle console and sighed.

"Nervous?" Lisa asked.

"No."

"Sad?" House didn't answer. "Me too." She reached for his hand.

"I should be happy."

"You are. You can be happy and sad, Greg."

HRHRHR

"Mom, Dad, over here!" Abigail stood on tip-toes waving. "I got the seats!"

"The parking lot is a mess." House said, leaning down to give her cheek a kiss.

"Tell me about it. I moved out last week so I lost my parking pass and had to park in the freshman lot! Hey, Mom."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Look, I need to go line up, but I didn't want to leave these unattended."

"Definitely great seats."

"I know. I had to fist fight someone for them though." House rolled his eyes. "Just kidding. Okay, see you after," she blew them a kiss.

HRHRHR

"Jenna Renae Hansen, Kyle Andrew Hains, Fredrick High…" House's minded wondered off as the announcer called student to the stage. He could see Abigail just a few people back whispering to a male friend; he said something that made her both laugh and blush, then swat his arm. The "friend" responded by giving her neck a tickle, and then-- to the surprise of House, a kiss. _When did this happen?_

House couldn't remember her ever mentioning a boyfriend and she hadn't had one since she and Michael had broken up shortly before they started university. Michael got into a school on the west coast and Abigail said it would easier for them to not have to worry. House knew it had broken both of their hearts to end their relationship, so his curiosity peaked for this kid who had apparently captured her attention.

"Who is that?" he asked his wife.

"That must be Jake."

"There's a Jake?"

"Abigail mentioned something about it at Christmas, but she didn't seem to serious about it."

"Well, he's sucking her neck now, so I'm guessing it's pretty serious."

"Greg," she swatted him.

"Hurmp," he mumbled, "now I know where she gets that from."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, she's next!"

"Abigail Marie House," her name resounded over the loudspeaker. Abigail walked gingerly up the stairs and across to the dean. Taking her diploma in one hand, she shook his hand and posed for the picture she knew her mother was taking. Cautiously she walked to the steps taking Jake's extended hand to steady herself.

HRHRHR

"Mom, Dad, this is Jake Hours; Jake this is Lisa and Greg House."

"Dr. House, it's an honor, Sir." He shook House's hand, then Cuddy's.

Jake Hours reminded House of Chase when he was younger; tall, boyish, and floppy sand-blonde hair.

_Sir?_ House thought. _Kiss ass. _His thoughts stopped when his daughter's eyes caught hers, filled with warning.

"Jake is a 2nd year medical student."

"What's your specialty?" House asked.

"Neurology. I'm taking some classes with Professor Forman right now. I believe he was one of your fellows."

"--More like a duckling," Abigail interjected.

"Jake!" a high pitched squeal called out. Jake twelve year old sister nearly ran into him. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Erin, you remember Abigail--"

"Hey."

"And this is Dr. Lisa House and Dr. Gregory House."

"Hi," she paused. "Come on! We're all waiting."

"I'm sorry, my family is summoning me. It was really nice to meet you both." He shook both their hands. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Abigail confirmed. He kissed her on the cheek before allowing himself to be pulled away by Erin.

"So," said House.

"It just started a few weeks ago. I mean, we've been friends for ages, but nothing really happened until then. The only reason I know Erin is because she came up last week with her parents to help his move apartments."

"He seems nice enough, I guess."

"Daddy."

"What-y?"

"Mom, make him stop."

"Greg."

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what was happening yet."

"Now?"

"I have great hope for our future."

"Do you?

"Yes, I do."


End file.
